Conventionally, as shown in JP-A No. 2014-61904, a box packing apparatus equipped with a support component that supports a box being in a state in which an opening thereof faces sideways in a loading location of articles to be packed and moves the box that has been loaded with the articles to be packed from the loading location of the articles to be packed has been known.
Generally, it is required for the box packing apparatus to increase the number per-hour of boxes into which the articles to be packed are loaded and thereby improve processing efficiency.